The Fantasy Island
by Clarista
Summary: L&J along with there friends are gonna have a wild weekend at a magical island, read to findout bout their adventures including diary entries! ^_^
1. Diaries

Disclaimer: It quite obvious that I don't own HP, but ::sigh:: I have to do this every time!!!!! (  
  
  
AN: These events take place the summer before Marauders go to their 7th year at Hogwarts, and as much as it's called diaries, it's not all diary entries! I just had to make the first chapter like this, the rest are not gonna be all diaries entrees, hope you have fun reading them!!!   
  
  
Diaries  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily (morning)  
iDear diary  
This summer has so far been like hell. Petunia is being mean and snobby all the time, and because of the stupid rules I can't use magic tricks on her for revenge. Anyways this morning I got an owl from James; he said he is vacationing in Rome with his mother and sister. Lucky boy, I'd do anything to go there, in fact I'd do anything to go anywhere that'll put a few hundred miles between Petunia and me!!!!!! Mom says I should be more understanding, and I try, but Petunia never stops being rude and obnoxious. Anyway the whole point of the owl was that James and the rest of the gang are going to spend the rest of their summer un an Island call Ecstasy Island (ecstasy not as the muggle drug, but as the name of a powerful love potion), and partying till sunrise as he put it. James said he really wanted me there (which made my heart skip a beat) and that it would be no fun without me. See he even sent a portkey to get me their since it was a Magic Island and no muggle airplane would be able to get me there. Anyhow I already asked mom and dad and they were both totally fine with this after all I have a feeling they're actually relived that they don't have to sit through Petunia vs. Lily death matches during dinner. Oh my god diary!!!!! I just remembered that I don't have anything to wear at the island, meaning I'm going on a major shopping spree with mom!!!!!   
  
PS Dad bought me the most beautiful diamond earrings when I got the Headgirl badge, you had to see the look on Petunia's face (hee hee)!!!!   
  
  
James  
Journal  
Ok Sirius'll make fun of me if he discovers you this, but I'll take the risk. I mean I feel stupid writing in you this, but I just can't hold it all in, now can I? The 2 weeks in Rome are going pretty well (although I miss my friends), and me and Rose are having a lot of fun buying stuff we could get revenge on the Slytherins with. Mom has a lot of friends and business associates here so she doesn't notice the occasional dungbombs and firecrackers that go off in our hotel or the restaurants. Everything is good, well except for the fact that dad has become a little edgy, and he won't tell us why. Rose was getting a little nervous after his visit yesterday, but the skin color changing lollypops brought her back! Anyhow I can't wait to spend a whole month with Lily on an island, I just got an owl from her saying she could make it!!!!! I wonder if we'll…nawww! Lily is probably gonna wait till she gets married! Besides I really don't mind, just by seeing her smile I go to heaven and back!!!!! J  
  
  
  
Sirius  
I'm writing this on a piece of napkin in the booth in an ice cream shop in this Magic Amusement Park. Dad and my little brother are in the cartoon world and mom is shopping for what they call "sky jewelry". So I'm all alone to eat my huge banana split sundae. Anyways I decided to write about how my summer has been so far, only cause I have nothing else to do. OK my whole summer has been awesome (although I miss my friends). My whole family and me are enjoying ourselves traveling around America. There are soooooo many interesting places we've visited and although most are in the Wizarding world there are some that muggles also visit. One of the best things is that mom is so busy shopping, that she hardly notices any of the pranks that I have no choice but to play (I'm not kidding, I really can't stop myself). It's all good, but I can't wait for next week!!! They say in the island there are gonna be beautiful mermaids, we'll just have to see about that! )   
  
PS can't wait to be surrounded by girls in hot bikinis!!!! ^_-   
  
  
  
Crystal  
Diary  
I just got back from work. Yep you heard right I now have a job? What kinda job? Well it's actually pretty cool since I've become a model. Don't get too excited diary I'm not a huge hit YET, but who knows *sight*. Any ways I got an owl from Lily telling me bout the gang's plans to go to Ecstasy Island, and so since I've been doing hardly anything ever since the beginning of summer vacation I'm beyond thrilled. Oh and incase your wondering, mom and dad won't even notice that I'm gone since they still have to more months left of their vacation on they're privet island. Ooooh it's gonna be sooooooo exciting, I totally can't wait!!!!!!!/i 


	2. The leader, and the wild!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters.  
  
AN: This story is gonna get a little different than what you expected, a bit more super natural. Also thanx a bunch for all the reviews!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily took one more look at herself in the mirror, she didn't want to admit it but she was very nervous about this whole thing. It wasn't that she was shy of her friends or anything, but she was no longer going to have to wear her school robes but sexy summer clothes, and that felt a bit strange.  
  
Lily studied herself in the mirror for a second. She was wearing dark blue stretch jean capries, platform black sandals, and a white tube-top that was small enough to show the belly ring she had recently got. Her dark red hair had been charmed into large shiny waves, her green eyes were sparkling and her bare arms were already tanned.  
  
"What are you waiting for Lily dear isn't it time for you to go?" Mrs. Evans' voice made her jump.  
  
"Oh mom you scared me, but your right I have to go," with that she kissed her mom on the cheek and grabbed her trunk reaching for the old, dirty looking hat that James said to be the portkey, at that instant she felt like she was in whirlpool, and all of a sudden she was lying on her belly on a comfy king sized bed.  
  
"As always your right on time," said a familiar female voice.  
  
Lily rolled around to see Rose (James' twin sister), standing beside the bed. As Lily had expected Rose was dressed in a funky fashion that made the fact that her mother was a witch clothes designer obvious. She was wearing skin tight blue jeans, cute looking black cowboy boots with these white flours on them, a silver chain belt, and a small tight bell top with aggressive looking patterns in black and red, which was torn in odd places and showed her satin black bra.  
  
"Hey Rose, where are we?" Lily said looking around the room for the first time, and boy was it a sight to watch the room they itself was huge even bigger than the dining room in her house.  
  
The walls were beautifully painted in a gold-light forest green color, and had expensive looking ancient moving portraits hanging on them. There were a few ice statues around, even though there was a fire burning merrily in the big elegant fireplace. Lily's eyes got caught on the most beautiful chandelier she had ever seen, which to her horror was not attached to anything at all.  
  
"We're at the my Great Grandmother's Mansion, she used to live in Ecstasy Island ever since she was very young. They say this place is hunted, and there are many creepy stories that are probably true, but I think it's absolutely gorgeous!" Rose said sighing, then helped Lily up from the bed, "This is gonna be your room, do you like it?"  
  
"Are you kidding, I love it! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," Lily said as the antique carpet on the marble floor caught her eyes.  
  
"Why don't we go in James' room, it's where everyone else is," Rose leaded the way out and into the hall.  
  
As they walked across Lily soon realized that they were on the fourth floor and this wasn't even the highest level. There were also more portraits and statues than the rooms, and some were actually made of pure silver or gold.  
  
Rose stopped in front of a copper statue that seemed to be guarding a huge stone door, and she took its hand in her long white fingers and whispered "hoshii" (it means a desire/a wish), and suddenly the stone door jumped to life and turned to the right making enough room to walk in. As soon as they did though they were trapped in what looked like a red and gold fog, but was really like gum as it stuck to them and wouldn't let go. Lily let out a scream of frustration when she heard a familiar laughter followed by an even more familiar voice saying "a true Gryffindor prank, Godric Gryffindor himself would have been proud".  
  
"James call your fog monster off, it's pulling my earrings too hard," Rose yelled, and a second later they were both free.  
  
"Hey Lil, don't tell me you guys didn't like our Gryffindor monster," Sirius was still laughing as he made his way to give Lily a hug.  
  
"Lil, the portkey landed you alright?" Remus said also giving her a hug.  
  
"Yeah well, it was on a big comfy bed," she said smiling and turned to James who had finished putting the fog monster back in it's bottle and closed its lid.  
  
James than made his way towards her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips, "It's great that you made it, can't you imagine what it would be like without you on this trip." That was when Lily truly felt welcome.  
  
When Lily finally got a chance to look around she realized that she must have been the last one there. Crystal and Maya were drinking something in silver goblets, Vanessa was helping Peter catch his new pet frog, and Remus and Sirius were now showing Rose a few pictures, and no doubt they were proofs of their last few pranks.  
  
As Lily sat next to James on a couch listening to him tell her about his trip to Rome her thoughts got stuck on how good it was to see her friends again, and how much she was glad to have them in her life.  
  
Crystal a half Veela with long curly blond locks and big blue eyes, was more into looking good and dating than anything, plus a lot of attitude. Ever since last year she had tried to convince Gryffindor girls to make a cheering squad for their Quidditch team, and she was successful even Lily had joined. Maya who had also joined the squad was a petit girl with long straight long golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and a classic Latin beauty glow. She was really sweet, smart, and creative, spending most of her time playing interesting instruments, her favorite being the violin. Vanessa too loved art but her interests stayed in drawing and painting, she hadn't joined the cheering squad since she was the keeper in the Quidditch team. Vanessa had a cool, but sporty style with her straight chin length layered orange-blond hair, silvery gray eyes, and the funky lipsticks she wore on her big lips. Rose loved yet another kind of art, she enjoyed singing, dancing, and drama very much, yet she was always very cool and calm, not over dramatic at the least. She had long shiny black hair with unearthly beautiful deep fuchsia eyes, and her skin that glowed as if under moonlight. James and Sirius were very alike except that Sirius had quite a temper if you pushed him hard enough while James tried to stay as cool- headed as possible. Perhaps Remus was a lot alike the other two, but a bit quieter and nicer. Peter though was a bit of a coward, but even worst he lost practically anything, although he was quite funny when you got used to him.  
  
"It's nearly 12, we should probably get to the club now," Rose's voice suddenly rang out.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh we're going to this dance club, but off course it's not a muggle one, so you might find it a bit different," Vanessa said taking out her wand, whispering a few words and suddenly her white jeans and black tang top turned into a silvery-white mini dress.  
  
The boys went ahead and touched a snowy portrait and disappeared, while the girls were still deciding what to wear. Finally Rose was dressed in a red and black snake skin mini skirt, hot red bikini top, completed with a funky black stoned necklace, a sun tattoo around her belly button and knee high black leather boots. Crystal wore a skintight gold strapless top and velvet capries with an interesting design on the bottom, a cool black choker, a thin silver belly-chain, and black two-thin-strapped elegant heels. Lily wore a pare of skintight sparkly dark blue jeans, a cool white see-through jacket with a bright orange bikini top under it, and super high sparkly sandals. Maya wore a knee length black skirt with a big slit, a baby blue thin strapped top, and a pare of strappy black sandals. Vanessa's dress was made out of thin silk like material and was matched with cool looking silver sandals, a thin crystal chain belt, and an elegant diamond necklace. A few minutes later Lily found herself in a place with colorful bright lights but black walls, and a charmed ceiling, like the one in the Great Hall. To Lily's surprise the huge place was full of teenagers, and she had never thought that this many magical teenagers even existed. Her eyes got caught on the stage; there was a band with strange instruments, yet the musicians were very cool looking.  
  
"Lets go look for the guys," Vanessa said and linked arms with Lily, seeming almost protective, "Listen Lily like I said before this club is different from the muggle ones you're used to,"  
  
"Well it seems alike," Lily shrugged laughing softly, not taking her friend's worried look to seriously.  
  
"No, you don't understand Lily, this club is not only full of humans but it's also full of monsters, like Vampires and Demons," quickly Vanessa bent closer to Lily so she could whisper in her ear, "whatever you do, keep your wand in a reaching distance, you'll probably need it."  
  
Before Lily could replay Vanessa had already pulled away and James was pulling her into his arms. The feel of James' warm lips against hers was more than enough to make her forget about all that Vanessa had told her, so she rapped her arms around her love brining him even closer her mind empty of all thoughts.  
  
Rose gave her group of friends a small wave and disappeared into the wild dancing crowd, her now straightened hair swaying. As she danced her way through, people made way for her, staring but they never stopped dancing as they did this. Rose didn't feel as if this was strange in anyway, even though she knew she should feel creeped out.  
  
Her eyes fell on many scary looking Demons, beautiful Demons, Vampires, Veelas, and many other kinds of creatures and witches and wizards, but not one of them ignored her as she passed, yet none of them stopped dancing. It was as if Rose was some kind of a leader to them because the stares were full of admiration and disbelief. Rose felt quite strange herself; she had now stopped dancing and was now walking her way through the path way that the crowd had made for her. She was very well aware of the stares yet they did nothing to her, although she felt as if the dancing crowd gave out some kind of electrical energy or something like that, which her body seemed to absorb.  
  
Finally she came to a stop at the stage aware that every eye in the crowd was on her, she looked up and met the eyes of the singer, her purple eyes burning into his light blue ones. He sank to his knees and held out a hand to her, which she took, and helped her up on the stage. Rose now did everything on her instinct, as she pulled the guy closer to her and gave him a small kiss than pushed him away taking over the microphone, so he slowly left, disappearing in the shadows.  
  
Rose heard the band change the music and after a few seconds she began to sing, not knowing where she was getting the words from or what they meant, all she knew was that she had to keep singing. As her soft beautiful voice filled the whole club she felt like she was drowning deeper and deeper into the music.  
  
"Wow, James your sister has a heck of a voice," Remus said a bit drunk from all the alcoholic Butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't get it, why is she singing this?" James frowned a little.  
  
"Well it has a bit of truth to it, I mean she is singing that we are all monsters, trying to have a good time and forget all that has happened to us in the past," Lily said, "it's an interesting song, she just means that we're here to have fun and forget all our worries."  
  
"But she looks so serious, almost as if she is talking about a horrible past, her own terrifying experience, can't you feel the pain and sadness in her voice?" Maya said, understanding the song much better than the rest.  
  
Sirius laughed and shook his head, "but she has had a very happy childhood, lots of money, loving family, great friends, what more could a girl want?"  
  
"I don't know but there is something strange about this club, even Rose herself looks a bit creepy," Lily observed, "she looks paler than usual and the way she is singing." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Hey Lil where is your sense of excitement? Why don't we all just join the crowd and dance, before you all freak out and run out of here hysterical," Sirius said as he too danced his way into the crowed followed by the rest.  
  
Maya grabbed Crystal's arm blushing, "Cris remember what I told you before we came here?"  
  
"Of course, I promised to help you find a dance partner," she gave her shy friend a big encouraging smile, "listen Maya any guy would love to dance with some one as pretty as you, and don't forget what an amazing dancer you are. Just pick a guy and dance your way towards him. Just remember he could be a Vampire, or some kind of Demon, so keep your wan close."  
  
Maya nodded nervously, than stretched her arms before beginning to dance gracefully and slowly she made her way towards a tall guy with curly blond hair wearing a muscle-shirt that showed his tanned muscular arms. Crystal was sure Maya picked him not only cause he was hot, but also because he was defiantly not a vampire.  
  
Crystal watched her friends for a second; Sirius was dancing with two Veelas, Remus was kissing a beautiful brunette, Lily and James were slow dancing even though the song was not slow, but they looked happy, Maya had was still dancing with the hottie her face flushed, Vanessa was laughing loudly as a couple of guys were dancing for her, obviously trying to get her to join them, and Peter was nervously dancing around trying to find someone. Crystal sighed happily tapping a cute guy on the shoulder and when he turned around she began to dance with him, feeling free and invincible.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
A/N: This just the beginning of the strangeness and the parting, but I want to add a lot of romance to it. Oh and to answer Nina's question, the reason this story is rated R it's cause of the romance and a bit of the violence in the later chapters, and I'm not planning to make it gross, but while Lily and her friends were going to go to their 7th year Voldie must have risen! 


	3. Visiter of Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
Rose couldn't move, hear or even see anything…all she could do was feel her heart pounding against her ribs…and then suddenly she was in very creepy looking cage. For a moment all she could see was slimy walls of the hugest cage she'd ever seen…but then…almost out of the blue she saw something that literally made her heart skip a beat.  
People dressed all in black completed with hoods and well masked were appearing all around her…and she practically heard a voice from right behind her…and turning around almost fearfully she saw what she had dreaded seeing the most…a horrible looking creature. Yet what she realized soon after was that this creature…was a man, a wizard to be more exact with red eyes that had slits and flat looking nose with a snake like face…and he seemed to be the leader.  
  
"Very well done, Nott…lets see nearly 50 muggles killed in less than 5 minutes…I do admit to being very impressed. I believe I shall reward you with…let see, how does a room with an ocean in each of your mansions sound?"  
"You are very kind master," a hooded man murmured.  
"Now we have much more pressing matters to deal with…one is England's minister of magic," Rose felt as though the old wizards long white fingers had reached squeezed her lungs shut, filling her whole buddy with terror, when she realized they were talking about her father…but since no one seemed to have noticed her existence the heartless cold voice went on, "he and his auroras have destroyed quiet a large number of our plans and stopped a few of my plots! This has gone on long enough; by tomorrow night I want him and every member of his family dead!!! Who'd like to have the honor of destroying them all?"  
  
By now Rose was absolutely shaking and her teeth were clenched together, but she knew she had to hear at least who it was going to be.  
  
"I'll do it master…I've known the family quiet well these past few years," a quiet familiar voice said.  
"Alright Malfoy. If you succeed there'll be a pleasant reward awaiting you, but…if you do not, you shall be punished horribly, because I am more than fed up with that family!!! Understand?"  
"Yes master," as the man said this Rose's heart shattered into millions of pieces.  
Luscious Malfoy was the last Malfoy left…and now thinking back she could totally recognize his voice, yet all she could think was THAT SLIMY FUCKING TRATOR!!! And as quickly as she had found herself in that horrible cave she was back.  
Blinking a couple of times Rose realized where she was…still in the club…still on the stage. Only difference was that now she was lying on it with her brother and there friends circled around her all looking VERY pale.  
  
"Rose are you okay?" James asked looking scared.  
"What happened girl," Vanessa's voice was shaking.  
  
All of a sudden Rose remember how she'd looked into a fan's eyes…a pair of popping out grayish yellow eyes…and she'd began to feel a little dizzy, and everything went dark…  
  
"Rose talk to me," James said practically shaking her shoulders now.  
"I-I'm fine," and as soon as these words came out of her mouth she remembered all that she saw, like a knife slicing through her, "Oh no."  
"Your hurt?" Remus asked as he helped her up gently, and Rose shook her head, yet she couldn't help but let her eyes fill up with tears.  
"I'm okay, but," she stopped, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, because by doing that it would make her believe in what she had heard, and that was unbearable for her.   
"But what?" this time it was Sirius who had asked her, but now Rose's throat was beginning to hurt and before she knew it she was bawling her eyes out.  
  
For a second no one knew what to do, but then all of a sudden Lily, Vanessa, and Crystal were hugging her as the rest caressed her gently promising her that everything was alright now, but that hit a nerve a nerve she'd been fighting to keep still.  
  
"Nothing is going to be alright," she half screamed, making everyone jumped, but she had hardly noticed, "Malfoy is gonna kill mom and dad and then he'll come for us, and by this time tomorrow there'll be no Potters left in the magic world!!!!"  
"What?" James asked his face now white, but then he smiled making Rose realize that he thought she just had a really bad nightmare.  
"Don't worry Rose you were only dreaming," it seemed as though Crystal felt the same way.  
"Yeah hun, keep it outa your mind," Vanessa urged, but Rose shook her head.  
"No!!! I know what I saw was real...and if you don't believe me that's okay, but I have to go warn mom and dad! Malfoy could be on his way right now!!!"  
"Malfoy? You mean Luscious Malfoy, that money grabbing idiot that is always pretending to do good just to get something in return?" Sirius looked a little disgusted, and Rose nodded.  
"But why would he want to murder mom and dad?" James asked looking a bit confused but also a little scared.  
"Because…" and something suddenly hit Rose, "It was Voldemort, it must have been Voldemort!!! He said something about dad having too much power, and how too many of his plans and his supporters were killed because of dad! And then he asked who'd take on this task and Malfoy volunteered!"  
"Wait a sec…did you actually witness a meeting between Voldemort and his deatheaters?" Sirius asked half amazed, but again tears were running down Rose's cheeks.  
"It seemed like it…but he also told Malfoy to get rid of us as well…which means he'll be coming here I suppose…"  
"But this place is way too heavily magical…he'll never be able to rip through in only one day, if he cab rip through at all, which means…" James looked at Rose fearfully.  
"We should be getting ready for a visit from Voldemort himself!" 


	4. No Way Out!

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin!  
  
A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not writing sooner…after I got that email, I realized you guys still liked this story, and thought of a great way to make it go with all the things we learned in book 5! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Rose felt a cold chill run through her body, not being able to keep looking into James' eyes she looked up at the now scattered crowd who didn't think anything was wrong…and then she saw him! The boy with the yellowish gray eyes!  
  
  
  
Without thinking twice she jumped up and ran after him, but it was as if he disappeared in to thin air the second she was up.  
  
"What's up Rose?" Lily asked looking very pale.  
  
"That boy…he was the one who let me see all that!" Rose said searching the crowd madly, "but he disappeared now!"  
  
"What!" James said getting up as well, "Maybe what he let you see wasn't the truth!"   
  
"James…please…I know what I saw, and I'm not gonna pretend it was all fake. Are you gonna help me…or not?" Rose's eyes were as cold as stone now…as though ready for battle, any second.  
  
"Rose," James began, but the expression on her face didn't change, "I'm with you!"  
  
"Good…James, we need to inform mom and dad…I just hope we can save them in time!"  
  
"That's impossible," Sirius said quietly, everyone turned to him in surprise, "me and my family came here a lot…when you sign the contract to Ecstasy Island, there is no getting out or contacting anyone…until you're time is through. It's one way of protecting the visitors and giving them no choice but to have fun…as it is impossible to connect with the world full of worries and hard work!"  
  
"B-but…" Rose could feel her hands shaking, and at that second she hated Sirius for what he had just said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked her face rather bloodless, and Sirius nodded grimly.  
  
"No…NO! THERE MUST BE SOME WAY—" Rose screamed, now her whole buddy shaking.   
  
"Rose, calm down," Remus said, though he was VERY pale…more than usual.  
  
"CALM DOWN…CALM DOWN???? YOU DIDN'T SEE VOLDEMORT ORDERING TO KILL YOU'RE PARENTS…" Rose went on screaming even after her throat felt like it would rip apart, and everyone else stood there, not sure what to say, and eyes full of sorrow and pity.  
  
"Rose…please…stop," James said barley more than a whisper, when she took in some breath, his eyes looking lost.  
  
"I…" but one look in her brothers horrified face kept her from going on and she shivered horribly, she pushed her way through the crowd…though they didn't budge… "MOVE!!!" Rose screamed her voice full of hatred…but again no one would let her through.  
  
"Please calm down, your highness," said a voice so gentle, Rose felt as though melted honey was spreading all through her body, protecting her, calming her down even, "we mean no harm…we just want to help you!"  
  
"What do you mean?" she said, her voice free of all hate and anger.  
  
"We do not wish to make you unhappy, you're our queen…we will do whatever we can to keep you satisfied!"   
  
"Then help me get to my parents," but now her voice had a hint of desperation in it.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the crowd parted, and out of the shadows came a tall extremely handsome young man…for a second Rose thought she would faint right there and then…but then suddenly her body evaporated into thin air, as though turning into liquid and suddenly to gas. 


End file.
